The 109th Annual Hunger Games
by MusicPiglet
Summary: What if Katniss never pulled out those berries and Peeta was killed by Cato but Katniss still won? well that Has happened and we are now in the 109th Annual Hunger Games! May the Odds be Ever in Your Favour! Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger Games!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- The Reaping

"_AVE! COME DOWN FOR BREAKFAST!"_

"_I'M COMING! SHUT UP NICO!"_

Ave quickly pulled on her black jeans and slightly ripped t-shirt and was about to run downstairs for breakfast when she remembered what day it was. Reaping day. She pulled off her top and slid into her new pale yellow shirt that her mother had made her yesterday. She ran downstairs hungrily, following the smell of pancakes. Her mum never made pancakes. Except on special occasions, like today. As she skidded into the kitchen she crashed into her older brother, Nico, causing him to spill his coffee over his newly washed jeans.

"You _IDIOT_ Ave! These are _BRAND NEW_!" he shouted, clearly annoyed, "How do you think I am supposed to mentor people if my clothes are dirty?"

"Nico James Romanno!" their mother exclaimed, she ever said their full names unless she was extremely annoyed with them, "Please don't call your sister and idiot, not today. Even though you are a mentor she is eligible to be reaped"

Nico is 25 and he won the games when he was 17, 8 years ago. Ave wasn't picked for the games last year, being 12 meant her name was in there just once, but now, being 13, having her name in the glass bowl twice, made this day even more scary as it was last year.

Ave and her older sister, Kas, looked at each other and laughed. Then they both ran out the room, avoiding Nico's swinging arm

At midday, District 3 all filed into the massive main square. Poor and rich people from all over the district were coming to witness the reaping. Ave was lead to the roped off area with the other girls between 12 and 18. She watched her brother take his place on the chair at the front as their escort, Jayla Langstone, took up her position at the front of the stage.

"Welcome to the reaping of the 109th Annual Hunger Games!" her voice boomed over that loudspeaker.

A thought ran through Aves head, she hadn't been to see her best friends this morning, and they always met up before the reaping. Luckily, one of her friends were holding to her right hand tightly like she was going to faint. That was Capella. She was as weak as a butterfly and wouldn't last five minutes in the games. Ave was she that she was going to volunteer for her if she was reaped. She glanced in the direction of her other best friend, Jakob Fletcher. He was a year older than her but they had been friends since they were tiny. He gave her a quick wink and mouthed that she wouldn't be picked.

"We shall do the reaping differently this year!" Jayla said enthusiastically, "Boys first!" she dipped her hand in the blue glass bowl and pulled out a slip. "Damion Naylor!"

Damion was a small boy from the poorer part of District 3. He had short black hair, dyed by his mother as she couldn't stand his ginger hair, and a small terrified face. He walked slowly up to the stage. Ave knew no one was going to volunteer for him. He was doomed as silence ensued when Jayla asked for volunteers.

"Now for the girls…. Karen Romanno!"

Ave was stunned. 'Not Kas' she thought. She pushed through the crowd, only stopping to punch a Peacekeeper who tried to stop her, in the face. She ran to Kas who was just about to climb the stage and bravely shouted, "I volunteer as tribute"

She turned and looked at Jakob and Capella and they had both started to cry. They knew she was going to die. Kas started to cry too and made her way back to her space, with the other 17 year olds. Nico looked at Ave in shock. He never thought that she would be so string as to volunteer but it has been done. Now she would be going into the area. She was going to her death.


	2. Chapter 2

As she sat in the Justice Building, waiting for them to take her away, she thought about what could help her in the games. Then she remembered helping at the factory that her dad worked at. After school every day for the past 6 years she helped at the weaponry factory with her dad. When he went home she stayed for a bit and messed about in the practice centre. She used bows and arrows, which she was starting to get good at, spears and javelins, they never went the way she threw them and her special slingshot and set of knives. Once she had become expert at each of these, (the man in charge of weapons used to watch her and give her tips) she asked her dad if she could have her own special ones and he agreed without a second thought!

Then suddenly, disrupting her daydream, her parents, Nico and Kas came bursting through the door. Ave knew this was her last chance to ever see them and she tried desperately not to cry as she said goodbye. After they had left, Jakob and Capella came in to say goodbye too. When their time was up, Capella started to cry and Jakob gave her a kiss goodbye.

After that, her and Damion were hustled out of the Justice Building and brought to the train to the Capitol. Ave looked around and saw most of her friends and family waving. Politely she waved back, determined not to cry. She looked over at Damion and he looked as happy as anything. He was strong and could use weapons like spears and swords. He was most certainly going to be a career. Ave saw the gleam in his eye as his mates from school started to chant his name. She felt devastated. The boy she had punched only two days ago was going to kill her. She only punched him because he was bullying Kas and no on bullies Ave's family and gets away with it.

Then all the crowd when quiet, like she had just gone underwater, Ave looked around and saw the most beautiful train carriage she had seen in her life!

"This will be your main carriage and the bedrooms are through the door on the left and the toilets are on the right" giggled Jayla

"When do we find out our mentors?" asked Damion, clearly wanting Trixi.

"Well I have decided to put you with family so you have better support! Ave you will be with your brother, Nico and Damion you will be with your aunt, Trixi!"

"Result!" exclaimed Damion, punching the air

"Yeah it's all brilliant and that Damion but what if you die, then how will she feel?" asked Ave, her anger levels rising at Damion's arrogance.

"She would probably kill you if you came out…which you won't you little…"

"ENOUGH!" shouted Jayla, "Why don't you two just go to your rooms and watch the other reapings? Please try to not kill each other walking down the hallway!" screeched Jayla

So off they went. Ave was hoping that she at least she had a little bit of chance. But the odds haven't been in her favour so far she would just have to watch and see.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm going to start writing in first person now! I will switch between Ave and two of the Careers and maybe do a one off chapter during the games with Jakob and Capella. Happy Hunger Games!**

Ave's POV

I walked in my room and turned on the TV. I knew that the reapings would be replayed again soon and I really wanted to know about my opposition. The seal flashed on the screen playing the anthem and Caesar Flickerman came on announcing the replay. It started off with District 1 working up to 12. I also wanted to know what my reaction was when Kas was picked.

The two from 1 seemed pretty tough, Phoenix Finnigan, the boy, looked like he had worked for this his entire life. (Which of course, he had!) Yet the girl, whose name was Glamour Grande, seemed a bit more timid yet scary at the same time!

From 2 there was Crow Edmonds, who looked like he could snap someone's neck any second and Skyler Cotton.

District 4 was Giles Odair (WOW!) and a scared looking girl called Lily

From 5, 6 and 7, there were Hunter Lee and Anastasia Berry, Charly Potter and Freya Lambe and Alexander Donohue, who if I wanted to work with anyone it would have been him, and Adelaide Penny.

8,9,10 were Mahogany Kohl and Devin Fox, Casia Revell and Zachary Bengal and Benin Taylor and Blossom Marigold.

11 and 12 were these four poor, starving children. Dawn Belladonna and Jackson Archer from 11 and Luis Kauri and Faith Hunt from 12.

I felt like my chances of survival were limited against the careers and most of the others really! I figured that most of the tributes from the poorer Districts like 8-12 would die at the Cornucopia bloodbath so I would have to face the careers. I want to work alone as im not very good at taking orders and _apparently_ im a bossy leader. I will be dead before I have a plan of what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Ave's POV

After watching the reapings I got changed and went to sleep. I wasn't feeling particularly hungry so I just crashed. The night was full of horrible nightmares of my competition, leaving me gasping for air as I woke several times in the night. I was woken for the final time by my brother banging on the door, telling me to get up. No different really, just like at home. I got dressed in a reasonably cool outfit consisting of yellow jeans and a dark grey top and I walked to the dining cart.

After the particularly large breakfast we were told that we would be getting to the Capitol in about 5 minutes and then we would be spending the day with our stylists until the tribute parade that night.

As we pulled into the station, there were lots of Capitol citizens wearing their funny clothes waving and screaming our names. Damion and I stood at the window of the train waving back. I had to bite the inside of my lip to stop myself from laughing at them!

When we reached our building, Damion was taken to a room just down the hallway and I was steered into a room to the left of me.

I was waxed, shaven and plucked like a bird by the crazy prep team. Flamoura, Zanna and Tibatha were making me look so clean I felt like an oversized baby. Then they took me into yet another room to my main stylist, Jezabelle. Jezabelle is a very…elaborate woman. Her bright orange eyeshadow and trademark turquoise lipstick seem to sparkle in the dim light and her cheeks look as bright as ever with her colourful tattoos. She talks about herself while I do everything in my power not to tune out. Then she starts to talk outfits. She wouldn't tell me exactly what my chariot outfit would be but hinted that it would make the sponsors LOVE me. Apparently Timone, Damion's stylist is forbidden to tell him as well.

It better be good. She has been squeaky and hyperactive since I met her!

**A/N Sorry for a short chapter again! Not much to write! You can expect some romance in the next few chapters! (just for you Ellii101!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ave's POV**

The time has come for the tribute parade. I'd already had my hair and makeup done earlier so all that was left was the dress! I was hustled in to a room that had at least 5 massive mirrors and I was told to close my eyes. As I did so, the long fake eyelashes that were stuck on my eyes tickled my cheeks and I felt the soft satin of the dress slide over my head.

"Okay now…..open your eyes!" squeaked Jezabelle excitedly.

I opened my eyes and gasped. The dress was silver with streaks of clear tube go around the dress and sticking out the side.

"Those tube bits will light up and flash, to represent electricity" Zanna informed me. He was a tall man with blonde hair that fell around the bottom of his neck and his fringe swept to the right of his forehead and he kept flicking his head to get it out of his eyes.

"Wow" I murmured.

That was all I could say! We then started to walk out the room to the big hall with the chariots in I saw Damion in a silver suit with the tubes like mine on it. We walked to the chariot together and stood up at the front, ready to go.

The two from District 2, Crow Edmonds and Skyler Cotton, turned round, looked us up and down then turned back, smirking. Then we heard President Taylor's voice booming around the square and the doors lifted up and we started to ride out to the screaming people of the Capitol.

"Smile," I whispered to Damion. He just kept the same bored look on his face. I hated him for bullying Kas. He hated me for punching him in the face. That only happened a few weeks ago and there is a tiny bruise there that I hadn't realised before. He must have tried really hard to stop the bruise from showing. Wouldn't want to be beaten up girl would we now?

Suddenly we were bursting through the doors out to the Capitol. I kept smiling and waving to_ try _and get sponsors. I looked down to see that my dress looks like its crackling with electricity and much alike Damion's suit. Then I look ahead and I see Crow and Skyler in blue outfits and Glamour and Phoenix looking like celebrities. We reached the training centre and walked inside after the President gave her speech. We needed some good sleep before the training starts tomorrow.

**A/N the chapter after next will be in Glamour's POV because I like Glamour and she deserves a part. I will also go into Giles POV later. How are people liking my story? It's my first FanFic so I want to know how I am doing! Read and Review!**

**- musicpiglet xx**


	6. Chapter 6

Glamour's POV

At the tribute parade, Phoenix and I looked _gorgeous_; we were dressed as celebrities. I had a pink dress with heels and a pink feather boa. I _loved_ it!  
After the parade we had a talk with our mentors, mine being the glamorous Pine. She won three years ago and I _adore_ watching her games over and over again! Then we a dinner and went to bed.  
Just before I went into my room, Phoenix came over to me and talked about training.  
"We are not staying together at the training okay? People need to know that we don't work together as we have agreed to not ally as a career pack, understood?" he snarls, his arms crossed across his chest.  
"I'm not 7 years old anymore Phoenix, I know what to do!" I hiss back. Phoenix used to help when in the Academy. I hated it.  
Back in my room the window is open and the wind is softly blowing the curtains, leaving a gentle breeze coming through my room. I went to the bathroom, showered, did my teeth then I went to bed. Tomorrow I would have to face the other tributes and see what their abilities are. I have heard from Pine that the girl from 3 is fast but silent, probably working alone. The girl from 4 is weak but the boy is grandson to Finnick Odair. The boys name is Giles Odair.

I lay in on my bed for a bit longer before deciding to try and go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day anyway...

When I wake up in the morning, there is a training outfit laid out at the end of the bed. I smile eagerly and get changed before walking to the food cart. I eat myself silly at breakfast- almost sick from excitement- and when we are told to go to the training centre I look at Phoenix and we both run towards the door. I can hear Pine laughing at our eagerness; it's great to finally be getting there!

When we get to the centre, we are all told to stand in a semi circle facing Gem, the head trainer. She is telling us all the rules but I kind of zone out so I can check out my opposition.

-

**A/N; Sorry for such short chapters! I'm terrible! I wrote the next chapter before chapter 4 I think! Anyway, it needs adding to and checked by my brilliant Beta, Ellii101! **

**Please don't set Vinyl on me Caitlin!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I don't really like writing romance as I'm not into that sort of thing so sorry if its bad. **

Glamour's POV

I look around at the tributes as the trainer tells us what to do. As I do so, my eyes fall upon a boy. He has the same bright green eyes I do and is strong. His face curves like a child's, even though he is 15. Then I remember a past game that we watched in our history lessons; this boy looks remarkably like his grandfather, Finnick. Giles Odair. That's what his name is. I remember from watching the reapings.  
As I study him closer he turns his head from looking at the trainer. We hold eye contact for a few seconds before I quickly turn my head away to look around the room at the weapons. My cheeks start to get a little warmer.  
No. You can't start to like _anyone_ here. They will all go against you in the games, I tell to myself.  
I couldn't let that happen, not now. This is one of the most important parts of the games in my opinion. I wouldn't, no couldn't, let a_ boy_ change that.  
Everyone starts to walk to stations, so I quickly go to the knife throwing area. As I am preparing to throw I hear a voice behind me.

"Are you sure that's safe little girl?"  
I turn around and see Crow Edmonds and Phoenix Finnigan, my district partner, smirking a couple of feet behind me.  
"Yes. Actually. As long as you two don't get in the way. And I don't know who you're calling 'little girl'," I retort. Knife throwing is my main ability and that isn't about to change. I threw some knives and then walked over to the bow and arrow section. I could shoot, but need major practice.  
"Hey there."  
A voice comes from beside me and I turn quickly in surprise. I hadn't realized there was someone else there. I find myself face-to-face with the boy from District 4. The one that I was caught looking at. He's working with the spears in the next section. I don't know what to say.

Breathe Glamour. He means nothing, I tell myself.  
"Hey," I give a small smile. He returns it and went back to throw his spears. I can't help but to stare; boy he can throw!  
I quickly shake my head and go back to the bow and arrows. I soon realize that I'm not getting anywhere with that and decide to go to the survival sections. Over the next hour or so, I learn how to make a fire, make a snare, what berries you can and can't eat and how to find food. I remember everything I can but my mind still wanders back to thinking about Giles. I know I shouldn't get crushes. Not at this stage anyway. It could _ruin_ my training! Luckily we Careers are trained for this sort of thing at the Academy.  
Show No Love. Feel No Love.

As the bell goes, signaling or us to go to lunch, I realize that I have been trying so hard to ignore the boy, that I haven't been watching the other tributes! I make a mental note to do that after lunch.  
Back in the Centre, I start to watch other tributes. The girl from 2, Skyler, can throw spears but she isn't very strong. The girl from 4, Lily, is weak. The boy from 3, Damion, is strong- despite being poor- and has a determined look in his eyes. The girl from 3, Ave, can climb and she is agile. I haven't seen her with weapons yet though.  
Suddenly, an alarm goes off. This, Gem tells us, means that it is the end of training, so we all file out. As I left, I can't help but see that she looked worried. 'Oh well' I thought. I may as well go and talk to her

"What's up?" I asked, getting straight to the point

"It's just, I cant stand it! Having to train all these kids, knowing that only one will survive!" she cried

Oh god.

"C'mon lady! How do you think the actual _tributes _cope? We don't like it either! Pull yourself together! You just have to watch. We actually have to be in it!" I said sharply, getting rather annoyed now. With that, she turned away crying and I sashayed out to go to Phoenix, who is calling me from outside.

When we find each other, we walk back to our floor so we can tell our mentors about what we found out. I tell Pine that she was right about the tributes she told me about. She seems pretty pleased with her correct predictions and starts chattering away, absorbed in the fact that she was right for once.

Tomorrow we have our second day of training and another chance to see the competition. Competition I'm going to kick the butt of. Competition I'm going to beat, because I'm going home...

**A/N So far, have I nailed or failed at writing romance? R&R!**


	8. Chapter 8

Giles POV.

Second day of training. Great. I mean, it's useful and stuff, but it's so boring! I was looking at the other tributes yesterday to try and get an idea of what they were like. I liked the girl from District 1, though she seemed a little nervous around me. I don't blame her really. I have the looks and charm of my granddad, legend of district 4, Finnick Odair! He is also my mentor since he won, even thought it was _ages_ ago. He's getting pretty old now but him and Grandma Annie still know everything. Annie helps to mentor me while Sharkey (that's his nickname) mentors Lily. Yeah, anyway I saw her checking me out yesterday and I want to see how she acts today.

After breakfast, Lily Pardoe and I set off to the training centre. Lily lives in the richer, posh part of the district. Hence her last name. Pardoe. Sounds very posh. Obviously, we are quite rich since Dad, Finnick and Annie's son, had some of the money that they got when they won. My mother has poorer parents but they have enough for them to live. Annie thinks that I am self centred, just like Finnick apparently. Mum thinks that I flirt with girls a lot, even though I have only had one girlfriend. Her name was Coral Aldershot. She hurt me. Not just mentally but physically too. She used to get mad all the time then hit me and scratch me. I left her and she moved to the other side of the District. I have never had a girlfriend since. Girls are scary.

I snap out of my daydreams just as we got to the training room. As soon as everyone was there, we were allowed to go straight to the activities as we had already had the input yesterday. After spending most of the morning in the survival sections, I look around and saw the District 1 girl climbing ropes. I smile. She's good! I turn away and go back to making a fire. After that, I walk over the rock climbing wall.  
Thank god these tops are t-shirts not long sleeves. My muscles that I have from fishing would be worthless if I couldn't show them off. I can feel that I was being watched so I jump down and looked around. That District 1 girl's watching me again.  
I saunter over to her and give a charming smile, "Hey girl. Whatcha' doing?"  
She seems shocked that I had even talked to her but quickly composes herself, "I'm okay thanks. I should go and, um, practise some bow and arrow." And with that she scurried off. She probably likes me. That would be such a coincidence! I like me, too!

I go over to Lily and make her jump. She very nearly throws a knife at me.  
"Woah, girl! Careful where you are pointing those knives!" I duck out of her way. Couldn't have this face all scratched up, after all!  
"Sorry Giles. It won't happen again...until we get into the area!" she replies with a laugh.  
Ah. Lily is sweet, for a posh stuck up rich girl. She is 16, a year older than me. I know she likes me. I've seen the way she looks at me at school. But I mean, who wouldn't? I am brilliant! I literally radiate awesome!

At lunch, I sit next to Lily. Then Finnick comes in and motiones for me to follow him. I walked outside and looked at my granddad.  
"Giles" he sighs, "Please tell me that you have been paying attention to training and seeing how good the other tributes are. Please."  
"Yeah, Granddad. Of course I have! Why did you ask?" I say, shocked he'd ask me such a question.  
"Well. I have heard a couple of Gamemakers talking about...about some girl from District 1- Glamour I think her name was. They said it looked like she had a crush. Then one said that she saw a boy talking to her and then her blushing red. You weren't flirting were you?"  
"No Granddad! Why do you think it was me!" I ask, surprised.  
"Well, your mother says you have a tendency to flirt."  
I don't. But I do know that the boy the Gamemaker was talking about is me. If Finnick finds out about Glamour having a crush on me, I would be dead! He'd think I flirted with Glamour for her to like me!  
I tell him that I was still hungry and  
walk back to the lunch hall. When we go back to training, a make a good effort to always be away from Glamour and focus more on training.

I do this but she keeps looking at me. I can't take it any more and stamp over to her.  
"Stop looking at me," I say bluntly. "The Gamemakers think you have a crush on me. To be honest I wouldn't be surprised if you did, but right now it could really ruin the chances of winning for both of us."  
She looks shocked as I say this. I tell her to stop blushing and get on with her training and before announcing that if she let me concentrate on the games I might help her get home. Then she looks angry and inquisitive. I know she is probably be stuck up, coming from District 1 and everything but she is a girl and I'm not very good at talking to girls, surprisingly. I do have to admit though. She is beautiful.  
She has long sandy blonde hair, falling in corkscrews to the bottom of her ribs. She has big emerald green eyes and a little upturned nose. She has a small gap between her two front teeth and her ribs aren't't visible through her outfit, unlike tributes from 11 and 12. I can see her arms, folded across her chest, are littered with small scars, probably from the knife throwing I watched her do yesterday. She's brilliant at that too.  
"So we will ally?" she asks, quietly.  
"We already have." I reply.  
She smiles and then frowns. As if to make the other tributes think that I have been annoying her. "Go away Four. I don't need help from you." She hisses. It's loud enough for most people to hear, but her simultaneous wink tells me it's only an act.  
Then we turn and stalk away from each other. I can't help but to smile slightly to myself and gently shake my head. The District 1 girls were always great actors. Finnick and Annie have told me that many times.  
After the training, we go back to our rooms. I close the door and sat on my bed, head resting in my hands. I can't believe what I'm thinking! And I'm thinking I am in love with Glam Grande.  
Suddenly, Finnick bursts through the door and I sharply turn my head to look at him. He shuts the door and sits next to me.  
"So…How is training?" he asks.  
"I don't know. Okay I guess" I answer without a smile.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I'm not sure but, I think I and in love with the girl from District 1. Glamour." I reply, solemnly.  
"It's okay Giles. Everyone falls for people that they know they cant have. I think that you should go for her and ally with her in the games. Tell her how you feel when you get in and try and protect her." Finnick tells me.  
"Thanks for the advice Granddad" I give a weak smile.  
"Anytime Giles. You can call me Finnick if you like," he replies.  
I smile at him and he ruffles my hair before walking out, smiling to himself. I know that he'll go and tell Annie but I don't care. I suddenly can't wait for training tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ave's POV

Ugh. During training for the past two days I have seen Giles, District 4 boy, and Glamour, District 1 girl, flirting. I get that Giles is good looking and everything, being the grandson of Finnick and all, but why do they have to flirt in public? I get enough of that at home! Kas always has her boyfriend, Kieran, round and whenever Capella and I go to Jakob's house, either for tea or homework, Kas is round there with him as well! Kieran is Jakob's other brother and he is 18. One year older than Kas and he is no longer eligible to be reaped as his birthday is coming up. 3rd September. Kas's birthday is 16th August.

So anyway, I was looking around at the weapons and things, wondering what I could show the Gamemakers this afternoon when I saw the most magnificent slingshot ever. It was black with silver pellets to shoot. Nobody had used it as they thought that slingshots were rubbish but I knew better. I had used a slingshot all the time so I walked over so I could have a look at the pellets. They were silver balls and they all looked different. There were four of them. One had little holes in that I could see turned into larger ones, I guessed that one was spiked; one had a button at the top which I guessed that if u pressed it just before you slung it, it would explode on contact; one opened up to be empty except for a little box in it. I put mu finger on the box and some red powder came off, emergency flare, I thought, that would help if I had an ally. Finally, the last one had a little gold button on it. I pressed it and a big gap opened up. I smiled. We had this one in the factory. You slotted a knife in the gap then slung it. It would spin round as it flew and you would have to hope that it landed on your target, or it would bounce back. Luckily I could use these well so there was no trouble. Now I just had to make sure there was a slingshot in the area.

I decided to go to the survival parts of the training room, having already tried, and failed most, of the weapons and ropes. I went to make a fire when someone else came into the section. I looked up and saw the boy from 7. Alexander Donohue. He watched me make a fire and quietly clapped me when it worked.

"You have any ally's yet?" He asked, crouching down next to me. He was 18. a lot older that me and quite a bit taller. He had dark brown hair and green eyes, a lot like mine. He was well built and strong he could easily kill me.

"No. At first I was planning to work alone but everyone else is so much bigger and stronger than I initially expected. I have now decided to work alone." I said with a smile. Alex started laughing and asked if I wanted to ally with him if I wasn't sure about working alone. I agreed and we both started laughing again. He reminds me of Jakob. We could always have a laugh, even at the worst of times.

Now I have an ally, I finally agreed to Alex, I need to get ready for this after noon. After morning training, we went back to our rooms and I discussed my techniques with Nico.

"Have you got anything in mind? To show the Gamemakers?"

"Well, there was a slingshot and cool stones that I could use. I might think about knives if I have time. I am okay at using them." I told him. He smiled and gave me a hug just as Damion and I were leaving to go to the centre to wait for our turn.

"Damion Naylor" called the loud speaker. Damion looked up and smiled. Then he walked calmly out to the training room. I sat there, now alone, with my knees hugged to my chest. As I waited for my turn I tried to think about what I could do…

"Ave Romanno" I jumped up and started walking. I was so nervous I was almost shaking but that all went away when I reached the training room. I walked over to the slingshot straight away and I heard some sniggers coming from the Gamemakers table. They can laugh all they want but I have this all planned out! I took the slingshot and pellets and went to climb the ropes. I stopped at the top and swung down, leaving me hanging by my feet. I picked the spiked ball and then slung it at one of the dummies. It stuck right in the middle of its forehead. I smiled to myself before turning, upside down, to face the group of dummies in the corner. I picked the explosive ball and as soon as I slung it, I flipped down off the ropes. Landing just as it exploded.

"That's enough. Thank you Miss Romanno" Autumn Hale, the head Gamemaker, called.

I turned and walked out the room. Thinking about the long wait until the scores. Thinking about the short time before the area. The short time before my certain death.


End file.
